Sun and Moon
by Shaihirah
Summary: Raven has always been a solitary man, rarely bothering to smile at anything. Rebecca was exactly the opposite; always full of laughter and cheer. When Raven realizes that he has developed feelings for the bright youth, what will come of this?


* Author's Note : I'm not much of an authoress. No, wait, scratch that-I can't write at all. I'm simply writing this short drabble because this type of thing brings me joy, and I wanted to write about it. Also, since apparently almost nobody else thinks this is a good pairing, it's up to me to create a fanfic in which Raven gets a girlfriend and doesn't involve yaoi. o.o Lucius is a man, people. Stop pairing him with Raven. D:

I apologize for my horrible story, as this is my first and I appear to have no writing talent....Yeah...

Disclaimer : Since the Fire Emblem creators will kill me if I don't do this, I do not own Fire Emblem or anything incorporated with Fire Emblem. I do own OCs, though, and the OCish personalities of the character(s) I totally warped beyond repair. :D I might put my OC in later, if I run out of ideas. And this laptop fails; when I type it skips letters. Now, please don't shoot me, oh great Fire Emblem creators.

OKAY, MOVING ON NOW FROM THE DISCLAIMER. Like, seriously, you can scroll down now. :B

* * *

_He was so cold, so solitary, so mysterious. No one knew much about him, save for that one monk who was always loyally at his side and that girl who was also full of mysteries and dark secrets. He hardly smiled, only around a few select people, and even then, the smile barely touched his lips. When it did, though, it truly was worth looking at. He was so like the moon, shining so brightly only when no one is around and so alone in the dark vastness of the night sky.  
She was the exact opposite. She was so warm, so bright, so.....spectacular. Able to befriend anyone with just a simple conversation, and skilled, too. Her smile outshone everything else and the warmth radiating from it was almost tangible. She truly was like the sun at its brightest and warmest. They were so different, yet neither one of them could seem to leave the other alone..._

* * *

Somewhere in the camp, a certain scarlet-haired mercenary let out a sigh. Another night had passed, giving birth to yet another new morning, and there was nothing to be done. Marcus and Lowen were already on patrol, and he wasn't quite in the mood to train. Letting out another sigh, he wandered through the camp, letting himself fall into his usual state of mind. He had been roaming around the camp with his usual and natural glare, until he heard a certain green-haired archer calling his name.

"Sir Raven!" Raven whipped his head around to see an eager Rebecca coming his way. The corners of his mouth involuntarily twitched at the sight of her. He mentally reprimanded himself for that; why should he be so happy that she wanted to talk to him? Surely, he didn't need to have meaningless conversations with the bright archer simply because he felt like doing so?

"Good morning, Rebecca," he said as he greeted her. He chuckled inwardly when he saw that her hair was sticking up in some places; apparently, she had just woken up. She looked so cute like that.

Rebecca nodded in acknowledgement and looked up at the bright morning sun. "Sure is a beautiful day, isn't it? There isn't a cloud in the sky!"

Raven glanced up. She was right; the sky was clear and the sun shone as brightly as her radiant smile. "Mmm, you're right. The sky is clear. It's going to be sunny."

"My kind of day," Rebecca commented. She turned her head towards him and smiled exuberantly. Raven responded with a slight nod, and then excused himself. At the moment, talking to Rebecca wasn't what he needed to do.

He needed to be alone so he could clear his head. He didn't understand the thoughts going through his head right now. In fact, they had been bothering him for quite a while, now. For the past few months, he had been feeling different. He just couldn't figure out why these questions always seemed to go through his jumbled brain. Why the bright Pheraean youth always seemed to star in his thoughts, why he always longed to see her, to see that brilliant smile of hers. For the first time in almost ten years, he felt a sort of connection with someone besides Lucius. And, impossibly, he realized Sain actually had been right about something; Rebecca truly was like a wildflower among weeds. He needed to figure out why he felt such things, and why he seemed to have such an obsession with the girl.

Eventually, Raven realized his aimless walking had led him to an empty clearing in the forest. He sighed yet again. At least he was away from the others; now he could think to himself without having to worry about being interrupted. Raven sat down and leaned against a tree trunk. He thought about the recent turmoil in his mind for a long time. He felt himself drift in and out of sleep until finally, his eyes slid blissfully shut. As expected, his dreams revolved around her, too. Even in unconsciousness, she dominated over every other thought.

Raven awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked and turned his head to come face-to-face with Lucius. His soft blue eyes were gentle as they always were, and he could see the concern in them. Of course he was worrying; Lucius knew Raven better than he knew himself. He'd noticed his strange behaviour.

"Um, I apologize if I disturbed you, but it was getting late and I was getting a bit worried, Lord Raymond." At this, Raven was a bit startled and looked for the sun. It was already half-submerged under the treetops. It really was getting late! He hadn't realized how long he'd been here; he had been so deep in thought and so anxious that he'd fallen asleep for longer than he'd expected. As he watched the sun sink slowly into the forest below it, he realized that even his internal clock was malfunctioning. He really needed to get it together.

A soft murmur from Lucius brought him back to reality. "Um, Lord Raymond," Lucius mumbled, sounding slightly hesitant.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "What is it, Lucius?"

"Erm, well, you see....I have noticed that you have been acting a bit...strange, lately. You have not been as aware of things and it always seems as if your mind is on something else, as if a certain something plagues your mind constantly. Is something the matter? Is something troubling you? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Raven sighed. He'd forgotten just how much Lucius SAW. Still, he'd known that Lucius would ask him about it sooner or later. "Nothing's wrong. Don't trouble yourself, Lucius," Raven lied, hoping Lucius would believe him.

He didn't seem fooled. "Lord Raymond, I can tell something is bothering you. Please, if something is wrong, then share it with me. It pains me to see you troubled, so."

Raven hesitated. Should he tell Lucius? Would he rather keep it to himself, bottling up his emotions? He knew Lucius meant every word he'd said and that his worry for him was sincere... But it wasn't like Raven didn't think he could trust Lucius. No, even if he DID decide to share his thoughts with Lucius, how would he be able to tell him? How could he put his confused thoughts and feelings into words? It seemed impossible to explain something to someone else when he himself didn't fully understand it. He could feel Lucius's anxious gaze boring into him, and he realized that he had no one else to confide to. "Well....I suppose there IS something bothering me,....although I'm not exactly sure how to put it into words...."

Lucius's eyes widened ever so slightly. It wasn't like the young master to be so hesitant and unsure of himself. If he was behaving this way, then whatever was bothering him HAD to be big. He nodded; he wasn't easily deceived and knew that Raven would have to let it out eventually. "I had suspected that. However, whatever this something is, it must be rather large for it to be causing you so much confusion."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed together. "Actually, it's not so much a 'something' as it is a 'someone'," he corrected, flushing a bit. Lucius's felt his eyes pop open, not bothering to conceal his surprise. Truthfully, he was a bit perturbed that any person in their little army was capable of scrambling Raven's thoughts so much. Maybe Serra had taken things a bit too far or Sain had done something incredibly stupid, even for him. He mentally discarded those thoughts; his master knew better than to be bothered so greatly by trivial matters such as those. He also knew that Raven had gotten over his deep hatred against House Ostia, although he still wasn't quite that fond of Lord Hector. Still....whoever it was, Lucius should probably be afraid...

Raven quickly recognized the stupefied look on Lucius's face shook his head. "No, it's not because of someone I dislike or because someone is pestering me, I'm not quite so easily bothered, Lucius," he assured him.

"Of course you aren't, but it was still a possibility. After all, so much has changed so quickly..."

"I really don't think that I could be affected by such trivial things when involved in a full-scale war. I have more important things to worry about," Raven retorted.

The corners of Lucius's lips pulled down into a frown. "Then who is it that is making you act so unlike yourself? If it is not that, then for what reason are you so...burdened?"

Raven just stood there, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. The silence was infuriating, and Lucius was dying to hear his answer. Perhaps then he could help his master sort out his problems and see to it that he got some peace.

A full minute had passed and Raven still had not answered Lucius's questions. Lucius fidgeted anxiously, slightly nervous at the sudden silence that had befallen. The atmosphere was so tense that Raven could feel it pressing in on him. Lucius cleared his throat, obviously waiting for his reply. Raven thought about what to say, how to put his feelings into words. When he finally spoke, the words tumbled out of his mouth and jumbled together. "Well, I don't know what's wrong with me, exactly. It's just that I can't seem to stop thinking about her and whenever she's not around, I feel like something's missing; sort of incomplete. And whenever she smiles at me or talks to me, it's like a weight's been taken off of my shoulders and I can't help but to smile back. It's driving me insane! I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I just can't seem to leave her alone! Even my dreams revolve around her! I honestly don't know what to do, Lucius, but it's not like I can just ignore her. Worse, I can't even take my mind off of her, not even for one second. Please, Lucius, tell me what I should do!"

Lucius blinked, letting Raven's words sink in. He had NOT been expecting that. He had never seen Raven so distraught, and he certainly didn't think it was going to be about this subject. In fact, he had no idea the young master was capable of feeling such things for whoever this girl was. He was always so cold! Still, Lucius couldn't deny the fact that he was relieved; relieved that Raven wasn't ill or anything like that. Also, he was pleased that Raven had finally started to progress as a human being and that he had looked to him for support. However, no matter how relieved he was, he couldn't help but find that the situation was quite amusing, and Lucius couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, Lord Raymond, who is this person you speak of?" Lucius questioned bemusedly.

Raven gave him an exasperated look and replied, "Rebecca." At that moment, everything clicked into place in Lucius's mind. Of course it was Rebecca. She was always at Raven's side, asking him questions, and she was so friendly. He'd seen the way that Raven gazed at her. Raven shuffled his feet nervously, waiting for some sort of advice or reassurance from the man whom he trusted with his life. Lucius stood there for a moment, letting Raven's words sink in. It was now Raven's turn to wait for a reply.

He would never have expected Lucius's reaction.

Instead of telling him what in Elimine's name was wrong with him, he did something else entirely. At first, Raven's eyes noticed Lucius's shoulders trembling slightly, then his whole body started shaking violently. His face turned bright red, and his hand was clamped over his mouth. Raven extended a hand toward him, unsure of what he was going to do exactly, when Lucius suddenly burst into a loud clamor of laughter. He doubled over, clutching his stomach as if in pain. His face was completely crimson, the same color as Raven's hair. Raven blinked. He had never seen the monk laugh on this level. Ever. He couldn't even take a breath because he was laughing so hard! Raven winced; he hadn't been expecting Lucius to react this way. It somehow hurt him that the gentle man was practically dying of laughter after hearing about Raven's little crisis. He would never have consulted the older man if he'd known that he was just going to get laughed at.

At this point, a few tears had actually welled up in Lucius's eyes. He was practically curled up on the floor when he noticed Raven's expression. Chuckling, he tried to explain to Raven that he wasn't laughing at him; he would never do anything of the sort. "Ahahaha...haha....hooo, I swear, that's the most I've ever laughed in my life. Lord Raymond, I apologize, but you must understand; I wasn't laughing at YOU. I was just so caught off guard when you told me! I never would have expected this kind of thing from you. But, I truly am happy for you; you're starting to evolve as a human being. I mean, it's only natural for you to be thinking about finding a companion in life at your age, although I must say, I never would have guessed that you would choose to do it during a war! Hehe," Lucius stuttered, wiping a few tears away from his eyes.

Raven blinked again. "Erm, okay....But you didn't answer my questions; I still don't have any idea why I feel so odd. Really, I didn't understand a word you just said! How could I? You were giggling and squealing like a girl between every sentence!"

Lucius let another giggle escape, earning him an eye-roll from the now-crabby mercenary, and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. When the shade of his face finally turned into a normal color, he spoke. "Alright. Lord Raymond, I'm going to explain this as carefully and easily as I can," he told him.

"Well, get on with it then," Raven muttered dryly; he was still a little ticked off at Lucius, even if he DID apologize.

Lucius smirked at his impatience and sighed. He placed his hands on his hips. "Fine, then. To make a long story short, you love her. You're in love with Lady Rebecca, and that's why you can't seem to leave her alone. It's normal for you to be aggravated; a lot of people are, at first. Most likely, those feelings of yours are never going to go away, so you'll probably experience your fascination with her for a long time to come," Lucius told him bluntly. Raven's eyes widened with every word, and by the time Lucius was done, the look on his face was priceless. If Raven's eyes got any bigger, they'd most likely end up falling out of his head.

Raven blinked. Once. Twice. He tried to open his mouth to say something, anything. The words wouldn't come. "Oh....OH...Er, uh, I see....I...I guess that makes sense, right? Um...Ah..."

Lucius watched, eyebrows raised, as the normally hard-eyed mercenary crumpled to the ground. He sighed. Obviously, Raven was completely in shock and apparently, his brain couldn't handle the strain and he'd passed out. Who knew someone like him could? He may be a brilliant fighter on the battlefield, but when it came to women.....Lucius chuckled to himself. He'd never seen a man faint with such grace before. He walked over to Raven's limp form and, with a grunt, he lifted his master's body and slung his arm around his shoulders. He then proceeded to drag Raven back to camp, smiling the whole way. This was the most fun he'd ever had during his travels with the young Hero. He looked back at his master's unconscious form and beamed. He was REALLY starting to enjoy this job.

* * *

Uh, LOL at Lucius? He's so OOC here, really. I'm probably gonna throw in an OOC Nino and Heath too, because they're just that awesome. Like I said before in that unreasonably long author's note, if worst comes to worst, my OC will pop in and pwn everybody in sight. xD =w= I love how Raven is being such a girl about this. He's getting love advice from LUCIUS of all people. You KNOW something's wrong when the player asks the monk for dating tips....

Oh by the way, I haven't played the game in quite some time, seeing as how my jerky brother traded it off at Gamestop to get some shooter game. ;A; He decided to keep Sacred Stones, which I probably won't be writing about anytime soon....ANYWAY, please review you guys! I'd appreciate any and all constructive criticism, but please, try to keep the foul language and flaming to a minimum, as I will just post your comments and embarrass you in later chapters. :D And if there are any mistakes, please just let me know. 3


End file.
